Finding Family
by SamuraiForever68
Summary: RPM never happens but the RPM rangers feel a pull to California, each going for a different reason watch as the RPM rangers discover parts of their pasts and connect with other rangers. This is a work in progress and there will be a sequel to this story. I own nothing but the plot. Review please. Good or bad reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Feeling the Pull

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and would like to give a special thanks to my uncle and best friend for helping me with this story. I hope you enjoy. Please review at the bottom. Thanks!

Scott Truman had just gotten word that he and his family would be moving to California due to his father's work in the air force. He didn't have a problem with the transfer because he had been feeling a strange pull to the west coast sunshine state for a while now. This was his chance to find out why.

Flynn McAlister had wanted to travel to the west coast for years and this year he had finally saved up the money to match what his dad was giving him. Flynn knew that if there was ever a time to go to the west coast it was now and he was ready. His dad had gotten ahold of a cousin out there and she was going to let him stay with her family for a while.

Summer Landsdown sighed hearing the words annual family reunion; she knew that this would mean boring conversations with family she only sees once a year. The bright side was that now she had the chance to figure out why she has been having dreams of California. She went to her room to pack and thought about how she wouldn't be alone on the trip because her best friend Scott was traveling with her and her family while his dad finished up business here. California, here I come.

Kendall Morgan and her two best friends Gem and Gemma were just about to start summer break and they were taking a trip to see her cousin Billy in California. They were hoping he would be able to answer their questions about the reoccurring dream of them in colored suits. Gem and Gemma didn't have a clue that their best friend had a history with power rangers in her family and that's what she was leaning towards with these dreams.

18 year old Ziggy Grover had just signed himself out of the orphanage he had been living in for the past 9 years and was ready to make his way to his new destination. California. The Golden state had been on his mind for a while now and he was ready to get answers. Whether California had those answers or not he was unsure but he knew that it was the key.

Dillion was driving the interstate like a pro while his sister slept in the seat beside him; this last month being an emotional rollercoaster for them as they lost their parents and are now moving half way across the country to live with their Aunt Liz and her husband Daniel Oliver. Dillion was glad that he had only applied for colleges in California because he knew he couldn't leave Tanaya alone. Dillion was taught that family is everything and even now with this unknown future and strange pull to get to California he wouldn't let her down.

This is where our story begins…


	2. Chapter 2 Arrivals Pt 1

Chapter 2- Arrivals Pt. 1

(Angel Grove Airport)

Jason Scott and his wife Trini were waiting at gate 7 for Jason's cousin Flynn to arrive from Scotland when Trini caught a glimpse of her best friend in the crowd not far from her.

"Kim?" She asked.

"Trini, Jason, what are you guys doing here?" Kimberly Oliver questioned.

"Picking up my cousin Flynn, what about you? Where's your herd of munchkins?" Jason chuckled.

"Kira is watching Syd for us and Emily is at a friend's house. I'm here picking up my spoiled cousin Summer; mom had a meeting and couldn't do it so I got landed with the chore." Kim groaned.

"Don't sound so happy Kim someone might think you actually like her." Tommy laughed at his wife.

(Luggage Pick up)

Summer and Scott had just found the last of their bags and were about to walk away when someone bumped into Scott.

"I'm sorry, guess I wasn't paying attention very well." Flynn McAlister apologized.

"No big deal, nobody was hurt. I'm Scott; this is my best friend and girlfriend Summer."

"Flynn McAlister, I'm sorry but you guys look really familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Ever been to West Virginia?" Summer asked. She really just wanted to get out of this airport.

"Can't say I have; I'm from Scotland. Meeting my cousin Jason here."

The three continued to talk as they started walking towards gate 7 unknowing that their rides were all talking. Summer knew that she was going to be staying with Kim and her family for the visit and really didn't want to so she was texting her mom about staying at the hotel with Scott. Kim and Summer never got along well since Summer always acted spoiled because her daddy bought her whatever she wanted and Kim always came off as a valley girl with a thing for gymnastics. When they got to the gate Summer was surprised to see Kim's husband Tommy standing there as well; he never came to any of the reunions that Kim's family had so this was Summer's first time seeing him in person.

"Kimberly, Tommy." Summer said upon seeing them. She held Scott's hand afraid that they would get separated in the crowd.

"Summer, good to see you. This must be Scott; your parents said that you were bringing a friend with you to the reunion. Are you two ready to go?"

"Yeah, can we go to the hotel first? Scott is supposed to meet his cousin there."

"Sure, we are going to grab a bite to eat at the Juice Bar after a while. You are more than welcome to come along Scott." Tommy spoke for the first time since Summer's arrival.

"I'll have to talk to my cousin about it.''

As soon as Kim was done talking to Trini they headed out to the car and left. Summer decided to sit quietly for a while before trying to ask Kim if Scott could stay with them.

(With Jason and Flynn)

"So Flynn, what brings you to California?" Jason asked his young cousin as they loaded the last of his bags.

Flynn shrugged, "not sure really. Just wanted a change I guess. Hoping to get some answers to these weird dreams I've been having."

Trini was trying to give the two sometime to get to know each other had caught the last bit about the dreams. After Trini returned to the states from her time at the Peace Summit she decided to become a phycologist and specializes in dreams.

"What kind of dreams?"

"Just strange ones. Those two people I walked over with for instance; I swear I know them from somewhere but I have never seen them in my life. Then I get flashes of what look like robots and three colored suits fighting them. I know it sounds crazy but I know what I saw." Flynn explained.

"Flynn, never ever think you are crazy. Especially around us ok?" Jason spoke slightly concerned for his cousin. The only robots he had ever come across as a ranger himself were the machine empire and they were destroyed. Weren't they?

As they continued to drive Trini had received a call from Billy asking her to come by. Something about strange dreams and robots. This was all getting way too weird for Jason and so they all agreed to call the others and meet at the Juice Bar like they had planned with Kim and Tommy.

(Kim and Summer)

The car ride to the hotel had gone from silent to hostile. Summer hated her cousin more with every second.

"Why can't he stay with me at your place?"

"How about the fact that it's my house, I said no, and I don't have the space without him sleeping on the couch. Emily has her and Kira's room and Syd has hers. I'm not kicking either of them out of their rooms Summer. I'm sorry he'll have to stay with his cousin or the hotel. That's my final say on the matter."

"Aunt Carrie let Tommy stay with you! What's the difference?" Summer snapped at her cousin even though Scott was trying to soothe her.

"Tommy and I were together for over a year before he stayed the night with me and you guys have been together for a little over a month."

Tommy pulled into the hotel parking lot and saw a familiar face.

"Hey look, its T.J."

"Thomas James, I don't care if the world is about to be taken over by robots you are not going on another trip. Forget it." Kim said as they got out of the car and started walking towards T.J.

"Relax Kim; I'm just here to pick up my cousin no outer space adventure this time." T.J. winked at Tommy which got him a slap from Kim.

"Teej! This is my girlfriend Summer." Scott introduced his still hotheaded girlfriend.

"Pleasure." Summer coolly spoke still glaring at her cousin.

"Ignore her T.J. she's just mad I won't let Scott stay at the house with her."

"Tell you what, I understand you guys are still new to this relationship and don't want to be separated. How about I take these two and you guys go pick up the girls and we all meet up at the Juice Bar later?"

Kim was slightly hesitant to agree to this considering she knew how Summer could be and didn't want her to lash at T.J. Tommy took Kim's silence as her worrying about Summer's temper and decided to let her go knowing that if T.J. had a problem he'd call. Summer left with Scott and his cousin while Kim called Kira to let her know that they were on their way to pick up Syd and then sent a text to her niece Emily to have her meet them at the Juice Bar.


	3. Chapter 3 Arrivals Pt 2

Chapter 3 – Arrivals Pt 2

Dillion had been driving for hours and decided to call his aunt to let her know they were about 8 miles outside of the city.

Dillions Phone Call

Liz: Hello?

Dillion: Aunt Liz? It's Dillion.

Liz: Dillion, where are you? Is everything ok?

Dillion: Yeah, yeah everything's fine. I was just calling to let you know that we are about 8 miles outside the city.

Liz: Ok, Tommy wants you guys to go to the Juice Bar on Green street. He and a bunch of others are going there to eat before going home tonight.

Dillion: I don't have the money for takeout Aunt Liz.

Liz: Don't worry, Tommy has a credit card for you from me and Daniel. There is one for Tanaya too. How is she by the way?

Dillion: She's ok. It's just been emotional lately. I guess we will see you later this evening. Bye Aunt Liz.

Liz: Bye Dillion. Take care.

End Call

"Dillion, pull over. There is someone walking on the highway." Tanaya pointed out.

Dillion did as his sister requested and decided to move some stuff around in the back seat knowing that his sister was going to offer this stranger a ride to town at least. Sure enough just as he was getting out of the back seat Tanaya was walking back to the car with the stranger following her.

"Dill, this is Ziggy. Ziggy this is my brother Dillion. He needs a ride into town Dillion. Can we take him?" Tanaya asked her brother.

Dillion agreed and they got in the car. They continued on the road to Angel Grove none of them knowing that when they got there they wouldn't be alone in looking for answers.

(Cranston Residence)

Billy Cranston was leaning over his coffee table looking at some paperwork when he heard the doorbell ring. He took off his reading glasses and ran a hand over his face before getting up to answer the door. Pulling the door open he was shocked to see his younger cousin Kendall and her two friends. They were supposed to be at school upstate.

"Kendall, I thought you guys were at school?"

"We were, summer vacation just started and we need answers so we came to you."

"Answers? Answers to what?" Billy asked sounding confused.

"Please, we know you were a power ranger along with Kendrix. Kendall explained it all earlier. We have been having these strange dreams concerning robots and colored spandex but we don't understand it." Gem spoke.

Billy paused, robots? It couldn't be. The machine empire. Billy decided to call Trini and get her opinion.

(Billy Phone Call)

Trini: Hello?

Billy: Tri, it's me. I need your help.

Trini: Let me guess, you had a relative show up saying they were having dreams of colored suits and robots?

Billy: How did you know?

Trini: We just picked up Jason's cousin Flynn from the airport. He's had the same dreams, what's even stranger is that Kim's cousin Summer and her boyfriend Scott came in today as well and Flynn swears he knows them from somewhere.

Billy: What do we do? Could it really be the machine empire?

Trini: Call the others. We are meeting at the Juice Bar for a bite to eat and then we can go from there with these dreams. All I know is I hope it's not them. Make the call Billy. We will see you in a bit.

(End Call)

Billy knew that once he pressed the button every ranger who served under Zordon would be answering the call to meet. He also knew that if they were right and it was machine empire related Tommy and the other Zeo rangers would have to either fight again or pass on their morphers. All he could think was that one way or another life was about to change; good or bad he wasn't sure. He took a deep breath and pressed the button on the side of the communicator they all kept close.

(Other Parts of the World)

All across the world 17 heads shot up at the familiar sound of the communicator. Some of them made excuses for work while others made arrangements for kids to be picked up by friends or babysitters. One thought crossed all their minds though; who would they be up against and could they beat them?

In London England Katherine Hilliard; the second pink ranger to serve under Zordon called her dance class to a close and canceled lessons until further notice. She rushed to her studio apartment above and grabbed her pale pink duffel bag. Not knowing how long she would be gone she threw in a couple outfits and made sure she had her zeonizers before locking her apartment from the inside and grabbing her purse. She teleported to the town she had long since forgotten in her dreams of pursuing dance.

Zack Taylor dismissed his dancers and teleported to his Los Angeles home where his wife Angela was waiting.

"Ang, I have to go."

Angela sighed. When she found out about Zack's ranger history she was less than thrilled that he had kept it from her for so long but even she knew that he had a duty to the planet and his friends to stand beside them whatever the cause. She held out a black duffel bag and said one word, "go."

Zack kissed her once and then teleported to their old local hang out in Angel Grove.

Andros, Ashley, and the rest of the space rangers were returning from KO-35 where Ashley and Andros had dropped off their children for a visit when the call came in for them to meet the team. Cassie had gotten in touch with T.J. as soon as the call came in; he was already on his way to the Juice Bar and told them he would meet them there.

Aisha, Rocky, Adam and Tanya were driving up from Stone Canyon when the communicator beeped so Adam grabbed his phone and sent a message letting Billy know they would be there.

Justin Stewart, the third blue ranger was working at Light Speed when his communicator beeped. His boss heard it and knew what it meant being related to the original blue ranger. He nodded his head and Justin was gone.

Tommy and Kim called Kira and told her to meet them at the Juice Bar with Syd instead of them coming to get her. They knew that ranger business was ranger business regardless of the teams. Kira was a ranger in her own right and family too. Tommy drove faster than the speed limit to get to the Juice Bar; he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep well if there was an enemy back.

Jason and Trini had just pulled in with Tommy right behind them and they went inside to let Ernie know he needed to close for an emergency meeting.

Unknown to the rangers who served under Zordon there were eight people having a stare down in the parking lot. All with the same thoughts; where do I know them from?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story unless stated otherwise at the beginning of the chapter they come in. I own the plot and nothing else. This is purely for fun and the enjoyment of others; I make no money off of anything written here. I will not be doing disclaimers for every chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Explanations

Chapter 4 – Explanations

Tommy and Jason walked into the Juice Bar and went to place everyone's orders and let Ernie know that they needed him to close down for an emergency meeting when they were introduced to a friend of Ernie's.

"Jason, Tommy, this is Ernie Gold. He's my assistant while he is working on opening his own Juice Bar down in Harwood County."

"Nice to meet you, Ernie we need two things…" Jason trailed off not sure how to say this without the new guy questioning them.

"Anything Jason."

"We need our regular orders. All 18 of us are going to be here and we need you to close for an emergency meeting." Tommy spoke.

"Wait, you want him to close the whole place down for 18 people?" the new Ernie questioned.

"Ern, you have to understand these guys don't ask me to do it often but when they do it's always for a good reason and to help a lot of people out. Trust me. Why don't you take the rest of the day off and I'll handle it from here." Ernie answered knowing that the younger men wouldn't ask him to do this if it wasn't important.

"Alright if you say so."

"Maybe one day you'll have the same things go on." Ernie chuckled. The younger Ernie shook his head and left without another word.

Tommy decided to go see if his cousins were here yet while Jason waited for the food knowing that it was Jase's turn to pay anyway. He let Kim know where he was going and headed outside.

(Juice Bar Parking Lot)

Flynn was standing at the edge of the grass looking towards the lake; he just couldn't shake the feeling that he knew Scott and Summer from somewhere. When he heard the door to the establishment open he thought maybe it was Jason or Trini but saw it was the guy with Summer's cousin heading towards a black vehicle parked at the end of the building. Standing outside the vehicle were three more people Flynn could have sworn he knew from somewhere. This is getting really weird. Coming from around the building were another three and they all started walking to the middle of the parking lot where Scott and Summer were standing. Tommy had already headed back inside so there were no witnesses to this strange occurrence.

"Who are you people?" Kendall Morgan asked standing side by side with her two best friends Gem and Gemma.

"We could ask you the same question. I feel like I know you all from somewhere but I swear I've never seen you before in my life." Dillion spoke.

"Look, I just came here because my cousin wanted me too. I'm sure the feeling of knowing each other is just a dream. Come on Scott, let's go inside." Summer mentioned before taking Scott's hand and walking passed everyone else to go inside.

They all just shook their heads and went inside hoping that Summer's idea was right and it was just a dream.

(Trini, Billy, and Andros)

"Are you sure that your cousin mentioned Venjix?" Trini questioned Billy.

"Affirmative, although she said it was called the Venjix virus. For some reason Kendall thinks she was to blame for whatever it was that happened to destroy the earth in this dream world."

Tommy walked up with Jason and T.J. and had a concerned look on his face.

"Did you say something about Venjix?" Tommy asked.

"Flynn and Kendall have both mentioned having strange dreams. Gem and Gemma as well. We need to get this started so we can figure out what is going on." Trini answered.

They called the meeting to order and were hoping that the explanations and outcomes weren't going to be what they thought. Right now, it doesn't look very good if Venjix has mentioned. Everyone was sitting around when Trini and Billy stood in front of them calling the eight people who have just arrived in California to the front.

"I don't understand, why are Scott and Summer being called to question? They are just here because they are related to T.J. and I." Kim spoke.

"Hopefully nothing Kim, they could have nothing to do with this but we need to make sure none of them are involved in this mess."

Summer and Scott held hands as they sat in front of the rest of the room along with the other six who say they know them from somewhere. Summer feels the start of an anxiety attack coming on and her boyfriend is doing the best he can to keep her calm. Scott knew that Summer was afraid of what her cousin would think if she found out Summer had strange dreams just like he did.

"Raise your hand if you have been having strange dreams lately concerning colored suits and robots in a domed city of sorts." Andros spoke getting the meeting started.

Flynn, Kendall, Gem and Gemma were the first to raise their hands. Ziggy, Dillion, and Tanaya were next, and finally Scott raised his and Summer's conjoined hands. Summer started to cry silently but it was enough for Kim to notice. She got out of her seat and passed her 3 year old daughter to Kira before approaching Summer.

"Summer…is there something you need to tell me?" Kim asked her younger cousin.

Summer shook her head, she knew if she told Kim she wouldn't believe her. Not with their history together. Scott grasped her hand encouraging her to talk to Kim.

"Summer, if you know something I need to know. We can't help you or stop this if you don't let me." Kim coaxed.

Summer sighed, "I've been having these dreams for about 6 months. When I mentioned it to mom and dad they laughed and told me not to mention it again or they were going to have me locked up. First it started off with yellow, red and blue suited warriors fighting these robots, but as time passed more suited warriors started to appear. I haven't been able to figure any of this out but they call it the Venjix virus."

"Do you know how the virus started?" Trini asked.

"I can answer that." Kendall spoke.

"Kendall, it isn't your fault." Gem told her.

"In the dreams I am the one who created the Venjix virus. I'm not sure how but I know that I caused this somehow. I'm also the one who created the colored suits everyone is dreaming about."

"Andros, according to the scans from their brainwaves this stuff is true." Zhane reported.

"That's what we thought. You eight were a part of the power ranger history. Just in a different dimension."

"That's what we thought. What he means is that you guys would have been a part of ranger history had we not stopped Venjix on the moon in 2002."

"Who is Venjix and why does it seem like you guys are worried?" Tanaya asked.

"Time for a history lesson." T.J. chuckled.

Please review. We would love to hear your opinion and ideas to make this story the best it can be. REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5 History Lesson

Chapter 5 – History Lesson

The zeo rangers knew that this would fall to them to explain to this group of young people, knowing the power wouldn't have chosen them if they didn't have what it took to protect the Earth; no matter what time line they were in.

Tommy looked around and decided that they were missing someone, "I think we're missing someone don't you guys?"

Adam nodded, "I'll get him." He teleported out and before anyone could really ask where he went a green beam of light appeared and Adam was back.

Tommy introduced the new comers to Alpha and waited for everyone to gather their food and get a seat before he and the other zeo rangers started explaining. Andros had set up a video system to show them in case the rangers didn't want to tell it but rather show it instead knowing that Tommy and Jason were the ones that would be doing most of the talking.

Speaking out loud Tommy asked himself, "Where do we start?"

Summer had finally calmed down in Kim's arms and decided to answer her cousin's husband, "the beginning would be nice." "It started in 1996, the original team of rangers were trying to stop a being known as Master Vile from getting a great power source of good called the zeo crystal; a crystal that when merged together gives power to the holder. Master Vile made an attempt to stop us from searching for the crystal by turning us into children but instead that is what led us to it. You see Vile had his son Rito and a loyal follower Goldar blow up the command center; when this happened the Power Chamber was activated and the rangers were able to continue. However, during the explosion the Zeo crystal had broken into the 5 sub-crystals and scattered through time. Each ranger had to find their piece of the crystal in order to return home and return to their correct age." Tommy explained.

"Who were the rangers at the time?" Tanaya asked.

"Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, and Katherine." Tanya answered the young girl.

"At the time they had to begin the search they were still Ninjetti rangers and because of being in their childhood bodies they couldn't activate their powers. Alpha teleported 5 of them into time to locate the crystals, Billy had remained in the present to help Alpha locate the crystals since he had been returned to his true age thanks to one of his inventions." Jason continued.

"When we were teleported out I landed in the desert outside of Angel Grove and had to follow an eagle to get to the sub-crystal. Adam was faced with an old man who had the crystal hidden, Rocky had to face his ancestor and climb a volcano, Kat had to choose which was more important getting the crystal or helping an old lady. Aisha was the one who had the most difficult task."

"Why? What happened?" Flynn asked.

"I left the team."

"WHY?!" They shouted at her.

"The zeo shard that Aisha was after had called to Africa where she met Tanya and her great aunt Shala. Aisha had to make a tough choice and decide if using her training to help the animals of the African plains was worth giving up the power. She passed the shard to Tanya who returned to Angel Grove with it and became the yellow zeo ranger. Once we all returned with the shards and took the mantel of being the zeo power rangers the new enemy attacked. They were called the Machine Empire. We took them down each time but there were some close calls where Venjix was concerned."

"He was that tough?" Summer asked.

"Not really, he just thought his plans through better than the machine king Mondo did. We received help in the form of the gold ranger Trey of Triforia, that help didn't last very long though because of earth's atmosphere the gold ranger had to find someone to pass his powers to until he could regain his strength and put himself back together.

"What do you mean put himself back together?"

"Trey is a Triforian, they are a planet of three beings. Being on earth had separated him; for some unknown reason Billy had been unable to accept the powers of the golden power staff and so we had to find a different person. Jason."

"After many more battles we thought that the whole machine empire had been destroyed."

Kendall decided to speak up, "I wonder if that's the same Venjix program the government wanted us to work on but cancelled."

"This doesn't sound good." Dillion muttered.

"Oh believe me; your cousin didn't think so either once I got a hold of him." Kim stated.

"What happened?"

"Andros was doing some recon on the moon in 2002 and noticed that some of the machine empire had survived the destruction of Mondo in 1996. They were digging up the remains of Lord Zedd's zord Serpentera. He immediately got ahold of Tommy who decided to make it a mission to the moon for the red rangers only. They got in touch with every red ranger all the way up to the team that was serving at the time and they left for the moon without telling any of their team mates or spouses." Rocky explained.

"So what does this have to do with the dreams we have been having?" Gemma asked.

"Based on what Alpha has been able to come up with the dreams you have been having are based off a different world. One that the Venjix program had been activated in." Billy answered.

Now that they knew everything it was a lot to take in. Summer could feel her lungs grasping for air and she couldn't do anything about it except start to panic. Scott was trying his best to help his girlfriend but at the same time he wasn't must better off than she was. All the others were just sitting around staring into space. Ziggy was the first one to break the silence by saying, "I don't care what world it was in. I was a power ranger at some point or would have been and that's good enough for me. Just knowing that someone was willing to trust me with the power is ok by me."

The others nodded and decided that Ziggy was right. Obviously they had to have something good in them or the power wouldn't have chosen them to become rangers."

Everyone was just talking and eating for a while until a guy in a red shirt came in and walked up to Tommy and Kim. Conner was with them and pointed out that Eric wasn't supposed to be in town yet since he was supposed to be meeting Serena.

"Serena is the reason I'm here Conner. Tommy, Serena was in a car crash earlier today. David wanted me to come tell you personally since he can't leave the hospital while she's in surgery."

"What happened?" Tommy was in panic mode, ever since Emily moved in with him due to the samurai history in her family the girls had become permanent in his everyday life.

"Serena was supposed to be driving down to Blue Bay to spend the weekend with Tori for the surf competition Saturday and about 5 miles outside of Angel Grove someone crossed the center line and nailed her head on. The car is completely totaled and from what the doctors could see it looks like when the car crushed the front end of hers Serena's seatbelt tightened and some nerves in her back were destroyed. She had glass from the windshield hit her as well which is why she's in surgery. A piece of glass nailed her in the shoulder and the doctors can't remove it until the artery beside it is moved over a little to keep from being sliced."

"Oh god." Kim gasped worried for her eldest niece.

"I have to get back to the hospital but I'll keep you updated." Eric said before leaving again.

Tommy and Kim stood holding each other knowing that they couldn't go down there right now; they had to tell Emily…everyone was busy talking but none of them heard Emily walk in and heard what Eric had said. Her sister was in a wreck and there was nothing she could do to help her.


	6. Chapter 6 The Island

Chapter 6 – The Island

Tommy noticed Emily standing there frozen and knew that he had to talk to her and find out why Eric was here. He motioned for Emily and Eric to follow him and they went outside.

"Eric, what are you doing here besides informing us of Serena's wreck?" Tommy asked his nieces boyfriend.

"A while back Serena and I were talking. In case something was to happen to her she wanted me to help Emily learn how to control the earth elements. I can't go into right now but I'll be back as soon as I know Serena is ok." Eric answered before walking to his car and driving away.

"Uncle Tommy, what am I supposed to do? Serena is a ranger in training. I don't have that type of training or the time to learn it all." Emily said.

"Emily, look at me and listen; your sister may have had more training time samurai wise but even when you moved in with me and Kim you were training. Maybe not the same methods that your sister was learning but you were training none the less. You have mastered so many methods of fighting that should you have to step up to take Serena's place as the yellow samurai ranger you will bring a lot to the team. Remember, you have been preparing for something like this just like your sister. Now, let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"We are going to an island that rangers from many different teams working on a base of operation for generations to come to train to become power rangers."

They went back inside and saw everyone standing waiting for Tommy so they could leave. Jason had filled them in on what they were going to do. Once Tommy and Emily were ready Alpha pressed a button on his chest panel and teleported them to an island. When the beams cleared they saw many other people standing around them. All of them were either a part of light speed rescue or had served on a ranger team somehow.

"Tommy, right on time." Carter Grayson spoke.

"Now that's a first." Kim answered laughing at her husband.

"Not to interrupt or anything but what is this place?" Dillion asked thoroughly confused about the island.

Carter took this as his que, "This is the beginning of SPD. SPD is what light speed is working on to open earth to other beings. Space Patrol Delta; this will be the first of many training facilities to be built to monitor the planet and even the galaxy to ensure there are no problems but most importantly Space Patrol Delta will be the training facilities for future rangers."

"Ok, they get a fancy new training building and our base was a cave under Tommy's house? Wow." Conner said with his arms crossed as usual.

"Is it just light speed working on the base here?" Kira asked after slapping her boyfriend's arm.

"No, there are rangers from many different teams working to provide the best for this base." Carter answered.

"Like who? Can we meet them?" Scott asked.

"Follow me."

Carter led everyone into what looked like the main building. There were many seats open so they all sat down, some of the girls sat on their significant other's laps to make space for others while some of the younger ones just sat on the floor. Many people were standing around the front of the room waiting for Carter to talk; these people were also former rangers.

"Welcome, to Space Patrol Delta. These people standing before you are also a part of ranger history and therefore I will let them introduce themselves."

"My name is Dana Mitchell Grayson, yes I am Carter's wife, I am also a doctor, partial owner of light speed rescue, and the pink light speed ranger. These are our team consists of; Chad who is in blue, Joel, Kelsey, and Ryan all who are out on training exercises or testing of equipment."

"I'm Jen Collins, my husband Wes, our team is Katie, Trip, Eric, and Lucas. Also some of us are out on training courses."

"Danny Delgado, this is my wife Kylie and our daughter Elizabeth, our team is Taylor who is training with Joel, Alyssa, Cole, Max, and Merrick.

"I'm Cam Wanatabe, Tori, Blake, Shane, Hunter, Dustin and myself are the ninja storm rangers."

"What we are about to show you is a video diary. It's a very important part of ranger history so please pay close attention." Dana Mitchell Grayson told everyone before starting the video.

"Wait, why am I here if this is ranger history?" Emily asks her uncle.

"Excuse us for a minute please." Tommy says and takes Emily out of the room.

(Hallway)

"Emily, I know that we just got some shocking news but what Eric said was right, you need to train your powers to the earth in case Serena isn't better in time."

"Time? Time for what? Uncle Tommy I can't take her place as the yellow samurai ranger is that is what you are getting at. She's my sister, it's her birth right." Emily cried.

"You are right Emily, it is Serena's birth right but some things can't be helped. Serena's crash was a horrible accident and while none of us know what the outcome will be from the surgery you need to step up and learn the history as well. There may be a time where Serena is better but still not completely recovered and the samurai rangers are called. Would you really leave the people of earth short a ranger because it's not your birth right? We raised you better than that Emily Trueheart."

"I guess you're right but as soon as we get home I'm going to pour myself into my training to be the best samurai I can be." Emily said with a new strength about her.

(Video)

"I'm Tommy Oliver if you're not me, then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you're about to see is a history of my life….My history as a power ranger."

(Pause)

Kim turned and glared at her husband, "You're joking right?"

"What?" Tommy asked innocently. Sometimes his wife got mad about nothing and he knew when to play dumb. A video diary was definitely on that list of things to play dumb about.

Kim shook her head and snapped, "Who helped?"

All the red rangers present looked around sheepishly knowing when to avoid direct eye contact with the spunky pink ranger. Kim glared at each one in passing.

"Why is it that you reds seem to be the ones we have to babysit the most? Honestly, you are always preaching about how nobody can know about the identities of the power rangers and each and every one of you numbskulls helped make a video diary that in the wrong hands can expose every single one of us and our families." Kim snapped.

"Kim, remember reds don't always think before they act. Jason and Tommy especially." Trini spoke up glaring at her husband.

"You know I always knew they had a hero complex but that mission was just ridiculous." Ashley said from by her husband. She has always thought that T.J and Andros had a major rescue problem whenever someone was hurt they blamed themselves. She was glad to know that it wasn't just the reds she served under but the ones before and it seemed after them as well.

"I do not have a hero complex. I was chosen to lead the team and most the time the team ended up hurt because of my plans forgive me having a conscience." Jason snapped at Trini and Ashley's comments.

"I just don't understand how they were so easily able to get into NASDA?" Zack asked.

"Did you really just ask that Zack?" Adam questioned the original black ranger.

"Kim, it's completely protected. Billy made sure of that." Tommy tried to calm his hotheaded wife. Kim turned away from her husband to glare at her childhood friend.

"You knew?!" Kim shouted.

"Sorry?" Billy said hoping he would be saved from Kim's wrath.

"Yeah I did, I mean Andros and T.J. were one thing but the rest of them are just civilians to the government."

"I can answer that one. Andros had Alpha make them access cards." Ashley ratted out her husband.

Andros, Jason, and Tommy were backed into a corner as Kim, Trini, and Ashley continued their rant for another half hour before Kim rolled her eyes and said, "Let's just watch this video."

(Video starts)

Next chapter: The video

Please review. We have one chapter then the epilogue; I have really enjoyed writing this but would love some feedback on where the rangers should end up with their lives after the video. Review below.


	7. Chapter 7 The Video pt 1

Chapter 7 – The Video Pt. 1

Once Kim, Trini, and Ashley had calmed down and the guys were done fearing for their lives they all sat down and Dana started the video.

(Video) (AN: this will not have dialog in it so please use your imaginations. Thanks.)

The video started off showing 5 teenagers; Jason, Billy, Trini, Zack, and Kimberly standing in the Youth Center during what the people of earth thought to be an earthquake right before the scene changed they were teleported out in five beams of light; red, blue, yellow, black, and pink. When they reappear it shows them standing in the command center with Zordon and Alpha. Zordon goes on to explain to them what they are doing there and what they are meant to become in order to protect the earth from an evil witch named; Rita Repulsa. While they were all hesitant they took the powers of the dinosaurs; the red tyrannosaurus, the blue triceratops, the yellow saber-toothed tiger, the black mastodon, and the pink pterodactyl and left the command center. Their thoughts were jumbled about the whole thing until they were attacked by grey clay beings called Putties. The teens used the power of the dinosaurs to defeat them and knew there was no turning back. However a couple months after being rangers their next great challenge appeared in the form of a green ranger who used the power of the dragonzord to almost destroy the rangers. After freeing the green ranger and Tommy joined the team. Rita made sure that the green ranger didn't last long in battle by creating a green candle to drain his powers. After losing the green ranger powers Tommy left the team. A week later news came of Tommy's return and the rangers find out that Zordon is making a new ranger. When the time comes to reveal the ranger to the others they are all surprised that the guy behind the White ranger is their friend Tommy. After many more battles a new enemy came in the form of Lord Zedd…

When Lord Zedd arrived he kicked Rita out and so there was a new ruler, new monsters, and even different rangers. The world peace summit was coming up and Jason, Trini, and Zack were chosen to go. Knowing they couldn't be rangers and be at the peace summit they did the hardest thing ever; they gave their powers to new rangers, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were selected to take their places. After passing their powers on Jason and the others left for Switzerland while the others continued on their lengthy fight against the forces of Lord Zedd and his new bride Rita. When Rita's brother Rito showed up he did something that nobody else had been able to do yet; he destroyed the rangers thunder zords sending the rangers a search for new powers. The rangers were sent to the distant planet of Phadeos to locate the great power of the Ninjetti. They traveled across the jungle to receive the power granted to them by the master warrior Dulcea and returned home to stop Ivan Ooze from destroying the world. After the victory against Ooze the rangers were sent to the desert of despair to locate an elusive Ninjetti master named Ninjor who refined their powers giving them the extra ninja powers when in their ninja garb rather than full morph. With the rangers finally having some down time Kimberly was able to start her training for the pan global game try outs; while doing this her ninja coin was stolen by Katherine who was under Rita's spell. Once the rangers were able to retrieve Kim's coin she decided that she didn't want to do the games after all giving up her dreams. Katherine knew she couldn't allow Kim to do this to herself helped her gain her confidence back. After completing the try outs Kim was offered a place to train for the games in Florida meaning she would be leaving the team. Entrusting Katherine to watch over the crane and the team Kim said goodbye.

Master Vile appeared in search of a new power….the zeo crystal. Hidden in a secret cave beneath the moon palace Tommy and Katherine have to deceive Rita and Zedd in order to get to it. Once the crystal is safe in the command center the rangers thought they could breathe at last. Sadly, Golder and Rito had other plans and blew the rangers base of operations up. Finding the zeo crystal safe the rangers were guided to a new secret place, the power chamber.

(Pause)

"Why did you stop it?" Conner asked.

"Ever heard of information overload Conner?" Jason asked his nephew.

"We are going to take a 5 minute break and then skip to the next part because we have already explained the zeo powers." Tommy explained. He looked at his niece and decided to talk to her about everything so far.

Emily and Tommy walk out to the hallway again and were talking when Emily received a text.

Emmy, I am sorry that you are not here with us but I know that your uncle is showing you very important information that I fear you may need soon. Keep your head up. Your sister is out of surgery but sleeping at the moment. We love you. ~Dad.

Emily closed the phone and sighed. She just wanted to talk to Serena. She didn't want to take the powers that rightfully belonged to her older sister. The 5 minutes was up and so they headed back inside the room to continue with the video.

(Video Start)

After the defeat of King Mondo and the machine empire the rangers faced a new problem. Divatox; an evil space pirate set out to marry a lava being known as Maligore, the rangers had to shift into turbo. New powers, new zords, and again new rangers. Rocky had injured his back while training for a competition and so could not assist the rangers in this new adventure. In his place Rocky sent Justin Stewart, a 12 year old boy from the local shelter to take on the blue ranger powers. Divatox took Kim and Jason as pure sacrifices to awaken Maligore from his deep slumber. The rangers traveled through the nemesis triangle to the lost island of Muranthius to save their friends. After returning home the rangers continued to thwart Divatox and her plans for revenge until the time came for them to say goodbye. Each ranger having chosen a successor passed the torch of the turbo powers to the new defenders of Earth. T.J., Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and Justin continued on in the fight against Divatox for months before she located the location of the power chamber and launched her worst attack destroying the ranger's powers and their only hope of stopping her.

Meanwhile, Ashley, Cassie, T.J., and Carlos set out after Divatox and met up with Andros, a human from a space colony in KO-35, in the mission to save Zordon. Along the way they discover that the princess of evil is really Andros' long lost sister Karone. After having a secret affair with the silver ranger Zhane, Dark Spector brainwashes Astronema to have no memory of her past making her truly evil. Just when the rangers thought they were close to locating Zordon, Dark Spector and Astronema launched a universal attack. The rangers had to make an ultimate sacrifice; Zordon.

(Pause)

"Can someone explain how Zordon was the ultimate sacrifice?" Flynn asked.

"When the alliance of evil launched their attack many of the places they hit only had one defender unlike earth who had many. The defenses were overwhelmed and Zordon knew the only way to save the universe was to release his pure energy. We had to smash his energy tube to do this which killed Zordon." T.J. explained.

After hearing about what the space rangers had to go through and what the first four teams went through everyone decided to take a short break and pick the video up after lunch. Some of the rangers went back to work while others were given a tour of the facility and some of the rangers just went to collect their thoughts about reliving some of the worst times of their lives. Summer saw that Kim was really bummed out about it so she and Emily offered to take Syd and go for a short walk so Kim could collect her thoughts as well before continuing the video.

"Have you heard anything about how your sister is yet?" Summer asked as they were walking around with Syd skipping ahead of them.

Emily looked up from the ground and answered, "Eric said that the crash did damage to some of the nerves in her back and they were doing surgery to remove glass from her shoulder right now I'm just waiting for another update from my dad or Eric."

Summer dropped it at that and the two girls just made small talk before the video continued. They even made plans for a Thanksgiving get-together with everyone here even though it's still 3 months away.

Meanwhile inside the original team was all grouped together trying to get Andros to stop blaming himself like he does every time the topic of Zordon's death gets brought up.


	8. Chapter 8 the Video pt 2

Chapter 8 The Video Pt. 2

Two hours later everyone was ready to sit down and start the video again. Syd and Emily decided to sit with Conner and Kira instead of Tommy and Kimberly in case Kim got mad at her husband again.

(Video starts)

Peace reigned throughout the universe or so everyone thought, nobody knew just how much trouble Terra Venture would come across as the space colony set out for new worlds. Deep in space far far away the evil Scorpius launched his attack on the innocent planet of Mirinoi; 5 teens from Terra Venture set off to help defend the planet. Maya, Kai, Kendrix, Damon, and Leo were selected to be the new "chosen" of the universe using the Quasar Sabers these five had to set differences aside and join together to stop Scorpius and his daughter Trakeena. When the defeat of Scorpius came the rangers thought that they had won the war against evil, but Trakeena made sure their victory was short lived once she located the key cards with the pyscho rangers and called them forth the rangers knew they would need some major help. Their call was answered when the former space rangers appeared and helped them destroy all the pyschos but the pink one who was after the savage sword. She tapped into the computer system on Terra Venture and was able to look into the mind of Kendrix to locate where it was. Kendrix knew that they had to stop her before she retrieved the sword so she and Cassie followed psycho pink to the planet Rashon. Unfortunately during the fight Cassie's morpher fell off and was destroyed slowly destroying Cassie; Kendrix walked into the vortex that the sword was creating and sacrificed her life to save Cassie.

(Pause)

"Are you saying my sister is dead?!" Kendall Morgan snapped looking directly at her two cousins in the room."

"Kendall, breathe. Kendrix is no longer dead. She returned after Trakeena was destroyed." Dana calmed her younger cousin while Carter got her a glass of water.

After seeing that her older sister was truly alive and she ranted about how she wasn't told that her sister had even died to begin with Kendall calmed down enough to continue the video.

(Video Start)

With Kendrix' death the rangers were down one and there was a quasar saber wandering the galaxy, the rangers had begun their search immediately knowing that if Trakeena got her hands on the saber they were in serious trouble. Thankfully, luck was on their side and the saber ended up on Onyx at an auction. Karone was there trying to continue her work to repair all she had done as Astronema and had gotten her hands on the saber, Trakeena attacked her and they fought hard against each other and just when Trakeena thought she had won the pink ranger appeared. Kendrix' spirit gave her morpher to Karone to carry on where she could not. The battles against Trakeena continued and she had destroyed the engines sending Terra Venture on a crash course; before they crashed though Leo used his battlizer to destroy Trakeena. Unfortunately, Terra Venture was still on a crash course for the place it all began; Mirinoi.

5000 years ago the demons were sealed away in a tomb but in the year 2000 they escaped. A government operation known as Light speed Rescue selected 5 young adults to continue the legacy of the power rangers. With the appearance of evil; General McKnight decided to have the cyborg rangers built and replace Carter, Dana, Chad, Kelsey, and Joel; a mistake that light speed did not take kindly too. On the 20th birthday of Dana's brother Ryan the titanium ranger was sent to attack the rangers. After a while Ryan managed to figure out what was right and what was wrong and fled away from Diabolico to join his sister and her friends in the fight against the demons. Eventually, Ryan left the team to search for a permanent way to seal the demons away.

(Pause)

"Conner, what's wrong?" Kira asked her boyfriend.

"I knew that he was nothing but trouble, because of him the light speed rangers almost weren't rangers." Conner ground out while clenching his fists.

"We don't blame you Conner; your uncle was stupid and hopefully learned his lesson. If not I think we'll let Kim have a go at him next time." Joel laughed; he had only been able to see the part about light speed since he just finished testing equipment.

"I have no problem laying into him. He should have kept his nose out of ranger business anyway; the space rangers didn't even have this much trouble." Kim smiled.

Conner frowned still knowing that his uncle almost caused the demons to take over all because he thought a group of young adults couldn't handle stopping them.

"Are we ready to continue? We still have a lot of teams to cover." Dana explained. Everyone answered yes so the video continued.

(Start Video)

Meanwhile, in the year 3000 time force officers had arrested the biggest crime lord ever, a mutant called Ransik. While being transferred he escaped to the year 2001 where time force sent their best after him. With their red ranger fallen the pink ranger Jen Scotts took leadership to stop Ransik but first they had to unlock the Chrono morphers and become power rangers. Discovering one of Alex' ancestors had been a blessing and a curse for the pink ranger because of her relationship with Alex and she now had to face his ancestor Wes Collins who looked identical to him. Having Wes on the team was something Jen really didn't accept until he saved her during an attack. Later on the team had to adjust again when the quantum morpher appeared and Eric Myers took control of it, never being much of a team player Eric was against helping the rangers for a long time but came through in the end when with his help they managed to capture all the mutants and destroy the robot Frax saving the future.

In Turtle Cove there were a group of young adults each with a different view on life who were chosen by the guardian animals to look after the Animarium and protect it and the earth from the reawakened orgs. After many battles with the orgs the rangers met Merrick one of the ancient guardians of the Animarium who was cursed and merged with a shadow org called Zen Aku. The rangers knew in order to defeat the master org they would have to give up every single zord they had. Once the orgs were defeated princess Shayla took the Animarium back into the sky to keep watch over the earth and its protectors in hopes that the orgs never return.

(Pause)

The rangers all broke into little groups to visit for a few minutes while Tommy and the other red rangers got everything ready for the next portion of the video.

"Dad, you aren't going to show us are you?" Kira asked.

"Were you on a ranger team?"

"Yes."

"Then yes we are showing it. Don't worry I'll leave out the compromising positions we caught you and Conner in after battles." Tommy smirked at his oldest daughter.

"Excuse me?" Jason spoke up. Glaring at his nephew he knew that Conner would be getting 'the talk' later. If there was anything that would piss off the original red it was flirting on the battlefield.

"Uncle Jason, relax. We didn't do anything." Conner tried to sooth his uncle.

"Conner, you and every other red should be a lot more responsible than to let a fellow ranger distract you on or off the field. One mistake could have cost you both your lives." Jason snapped.

Kira had heard enough and decided to test Jason's original ranger abilities. "Hey, instead of lecturing him on what does and doesn't distract him why don't you see for yourself how our relationship never affected our duty as rangers. I challenge you Jason Scott to fight me Kira Oliver to see who the better ranger is. Best two out of three."

"Kira, you are not going to fight him. Jason is matched with your father." Kim told her daughter.

"Do you accept red ranger?" Kira spoke to Jason directly.

"Yes. I accept. Just don't come crying when you lose."

Carter led everyone to the hand to hand training area and rang the bell for their fight to begin. During the first match Jason had lost because he turned too quickly and Kira nailed him in the legs. Kira took a left arm to her stomach and lost balance allowing Jason to get the drop on her. Their third match went on for a while Kim had tried to call it a tie when Kira's ankle made a sickening snap indicating its break but her daughter was stubborn and determined to win and prove that she was no damsel in distress in battle. After 20 minutes Kira did a tornado kick and knocked Jason down.

"Still think I'm a distraction?" Kira smirked at the fallen red while keeping pressure off her broken ankle.

"Alright enough showing off. Kira, get your ankle dealt with then join us back in command so we can continue the video. You Jason Scott, should know better than to get on the wrong side of a yellow." Trini told the younger yellow ranger.


	9. Chapter 9 The Video Pt 3

Chapter 9 – The Video Pt 3

Kira now had a yellow cast on her ankle thanks to her stubbornness against Jason to prove that her relationship with Conner was never a problem on the battlefield. Trini was still lecturing Jason about how he hurt a fellow yellow ranger when Kira spoke up, "Trini, I appreciate the help and seeing Jason get yelled at brings me great joy but the break was caused because I stepped wrong not because of him."

"Still, he shouldn't have accepted your challenge Kira." Trini pointed out to her yellow counterpart.

The rangers talked for a few more minutes while Andros and Carter finished up retrieving data for the video.

"Got it." Carter said.

(Start Video)

Deep in the mountains, secret ninja academies train our future protectors. Ancient scrolls long ago foretold of three who would be chosen above the rest. Three who would become power ranger's ninja storm. Three rebellious teens with the powers of air, water, and earth were the only ones left when their school is attacked by evil aliens. Battling against Lother was tough but the rangers met their toughest foes in the form of fellow ninjas of a hidden thunder academy. When the thunder rangers join the team it's up to Cam Wanatabe the son of their sensei to use the ancient power scroll to go back in time and face his mother to retrieve the samurai amulet and help the rangers seal Lother and his evil forces in the abyss of evil.

(Pause)

"Just so everyone knows, the odds of us finishing this anytime soon are very slim." Dana pointed out as Tommy told her to pause it again.

Emily rounded on her uncle with a fierce glare, "there is a samurai school?"

"Emily, we don't know where it is even located. People have searched for years but nobody has been able to locate it." Tommy told his niece.

Emily groaned hoping that after this she could find this samurai school and learn from someone there before she is called into battle without any ideas what she is doing.

(Video Starts)

When the evil Mesogog launches an attack on earth in the year 2004 it's up to three high school students with very different backgrounds to put aside their differences and use the power of the dino gems to stop him. Conner, Kira, and Ethan had a rough start as they knew nothing about each other but worked together even when their mentor Tommy Oliver; Kira's dad had been kidnapped to release the energy of the black dino gem. Thankfully Mesogogs plan backfired when Elsa and Zeltrax got in the way. Tommy used the black dino gem to become the fourth ranger on the team. When an evil white ranger appears and manages to trap Tommy in amber these three must do everything they can to save their mentor and stop the white ranger before it's too late. Once the evil over the white gem is broken Trent joins the others in their battle against Mesogog.

(Pause)

Many of the rangers who had served on a team with Tommy before started shouting all at once before Ashley whistled and everyone quieted down.

"You had to choose black didn't you?" Adam asked shaking his head at his former leader.

"You don't choose the gem they choose you." Tommy shrugged.

"What would have happened if they needed help against the white ranger while you were in amber?" Aisha spoke up for the first time since arriving.

Kim reached into her pocket and held out a pink gem, "I would have used this."

Tommy stared at his wife, "now who's keeping secrets."

"You had a dino gem and didn't tell us mom?" Kira spoke.

"I knew if you guys truly needed help then I would help but I had been out of the suit longer than your father and knew that the power wouldn't have chosen any of you if you couldn't handle it."

Jason and Trini are listening to this and Trini nudges Jason into walking up to Kira and Conner but before he can say anything Kira pipes up, "my ankle may be broken but if you are seriously going to doubt our abilities to keep work and personal lives separate Dana's orders be damned and we will go round again."

"That's not why I came over here. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted your abilities; especially after knowing your parents for as long as I have. I'm sorry about your ankle as well."

Carter was trying to get the next part of the video to show but it only wanted to pull up static. A few minutes after the start of the static a face appeared on the screen. Jen and the time force rangers stepped forward.

"Alex? Why can't we view the video?" Jen questioned her former fiancée.

"Pleasure to see you as well Jennifer."

"Cut the crap, what happened to the video?"

"The video footage you are trying to view cannot be shown to this group. Too much information in the video relies on their futures and could change the outcome of time. I'm sorry but SPD and Time Force cannot allow this to be shown." Alex explained.

"You messed with my video?" Tommy asked.

"I didn't mess with it I just covered it in static so that until the time comes that future will be safe even after you view this portion of ranger history you can't see it. I'm sorry but this is how the future has to be protected. If you would like I could connect you with the year 2025 and they can give you a brief history of the footage you are trying to view."

"You better do something Alex, you know I hate when you mess with ranger history."

A few minutes later the video screen was divided in two. Alex on one side and a dog on the other.

"Not to be disrespectful or anything, but that's a dog." Dillion pointed to the screen.

"Yes Dillion, I am a dog. I am also the commander of SPD headquarters on Earth in the year 2025. Alex is correct; the video contains important history that must stay the same. In our time the Troobain Empire has finally made their way to earth after conquering many galaxies. As you know SPD is being built in your time to begin the unification of universal beings such as myself to be welcome on earth but to also ensure that the galaxy as a special unit for criminals above the regular cops. Just know that each and every previous ranger and even rangers to come play a major role in what SPD is in my time." Emily saw his eyes wander to her when mentioning the rangers to come part. She sighed knowing it must be getting closer.

"We understand commander Cruger, thank you." Carter said before shutting the video screen down for now.

Wes pointed out the time and they all decided to take a break for supper to pick up in an hour or two. Emily knew this would be her only chance to find any information on the samurai school so she decided to approach Cam Wanatabe from the ninja storm team. "Cam, can I talk to you? It's kind of important."

Cam nodded and they went to a quiet area to talk, "What's on your mind?"

"I need to know about the samurai school." Emily blurted out.

"Emily, listen to me, I know about your sister's destiny to become the yellow samurai ranger. I also know that with her injury you have been called upon to take the power should it be needed before she has recovered. The samurai school only selects certain people and I can assure you that you are not alone in your concerns about being a samurai ranger. The school is located in Japan though at the Ten Gen gate where the first samurai rangers fought the nighlok."

"How can everyone be sure I can even be a samurai? Everyone seems to have such confidence in me I feel so overwhelmed." Emily explained.

"They believe in you Emily, just like you need to believe in yourself. I promise I will answer any questions you may have when the time comes." Cam said handing her a card with his cell phone number on it.

The two journeyed back inside and grabbed something for supper before they would be continuing the video history. Emily felt a little more at ease knowing she had a samurai to talk to should she ever need it. Kira called her cousin over to the table and showed her a text from Serena.

Kira let Emily know that I am ok. The doctor says I'm paralyzed due to the nerve damage in my back and that I may never walk again. I don't believe him. I know that I will walk again but until then Emily has a lot on her shoulders and I really need you to watch out for her. I love you both. Serena.

"See, she'll be ok." Kira said hugging the younger girl.

"I know. She's strong."

Conner speaks up, "and stubborn."

Everyone finished their supper and headed back to the main room to finish up the video.


	10. Chapter 10 The Video Ends

Chapter 10 the Video Ends

The video picked up showing rangers who resembled cars on their helmets. Tommy explained that this was the operation overdrive team.

(Video starts)

The operation overdrive rangers must stop two brothers from getting their hands on ancient powerful relics that could destroy the world. When a new evil appears the rangers lose their connection to the morphing grid leaving the sential knight to summon 5 former power rangers to protect the corona aurora while the rangers restored their connection to the grid. Once Thrax is destroyed and the rangers are sure their powers are restored they part ways with their counterparts and continue their mission to protect the corona aurora.

The video skips to the next chosen team of power rangers. Their suits resemble that of animals, these rangers are known as the power ranger's jungle fury. Casey, Lily, and Theo are chosen above all others at the Pai Zhua Academy to be the new guardians for the evil spirit of Dai Shi and his minions. When Dai Shi brings forth the elemental overlords the rangers need a new ranger with the spirit of the wolf to help them. R.J. summons his wolf spirit and becomes the first ever purple ranger. In their battle against Dhi Shi he calls upon his host's animal spirit and uses the lion spirit against the rangers. R.J's friend Dominic returns to help the rangers by calling forth the spirit of the rhino and bringing the rangers up by one more ranger. With the final battle the rangers needed all the help they could get and the Pai Zhua masters were more than willing to lend a hand to destroy the evil spirit once and for all.

(Video Ends)

"I don't know but that Pai Zhua seems like Ninjetti if you ask me." Rocky stated.

"Well, in a way they are. They both call upon the animal spirits so it could be connected somehow." Adam replied to his friend.

"As fun as this history lesson has been Tommy I really need to get back to work." Justin said before hugging the female rangers he served with and parted with the rangers.

"Before everyone goes we would like to extend the invitation of joining us here and helping build SPD to anyone who wishes to stay." Captain Mitchell spoke.

Everyone looked around and saw that Gem and Gemma had their hands raised to join the cause to build SPD. With that everyone parted ways and headed back to work or the Juice Bar. Emily held onto Kira's hand as they teleported since she always fell when she did it alone. Once in the Juice Bar everyone was kind of deciding where they were going to go from here now that they knew what they were being pulled to California for in the first place.

"Summer, I talked to your mom and I know that she had plans to send you to France with grandma. I have a better idea." Kim spoke once the room calmed down.

"What's that?"

"Well, Tommy and I were talking and I think we have a solution so that you can stay here with Scott rather than moving to another country. Emily, would you be willing to share your room with Summer?"

"Sure as long as she doesn't interrupt my training schedule." Emily smiled.

Summer smiled and hugged Emily, Kim, and Tommy before going back to her boyfriend's side.

"Scott, we talked to your commanding officer and you will have at least two days a week off, I expect you to keep in mind just because your girlfriend lives in the same area does not mean you need to become a father anytime soon." T.J. told his cousin.

"What are you going to do now Dillion?" Tommy asked his cousin knowing that Tanaya would probably follow him.

"I got accepted to a small college that specializes in cars down in Harwood County. It's going to be weird without Tanaya close by."

"Who said I wouldn't be close by? I'm going with you so is Ziggy." Tanaya told her brother.

"I guess it's a good thing you decided to buy that house down there then huh handsome." Kim told her husband.

Tommy dug in his pocket for a set of keys, "here are the rules; no parties, you do have to pay rent, the lights are already taken care of, and you have to visit at least once a month." He said before handing the keys to Dillion.

"Where am I supposed to get a job? I'm only 17." Tanaya asked.

"Well, Ernie has a friend who is opening his own juice café and needs a couple employees. You can work there while you finish high school." Kim told her.

Tanaya nodded her head agreeing to what Kim and Tommy had said. They knew she didn't want to be away from her brother.

"Ziggy, this means if you move in you have rules to follow as well; no parties, you help with the rent, separate rooms, and you have to get a job as well."

"Yes sir."

Billy looks towards Kendall and sees her looking at Kira's dino gem. "Perhaps paleontology would be a subject of interest?"

Kendall looks up and starts to blush, "I always have found dinosaurs fascinating. Where would be the best college to enroll?"

"Tommy got his PhD in paleontology at the University of California." Billy answered.

Kendall nodded before continuing to study Kira's gem.

"What about you Flynn?" Trini asked.

"I think I'm going to travel. There is still so much of the world to see." He explained.

"Gem and Gemma chose to stay on the island. They like the science and technology stuff." Kendall explained where her friends were.

Kim and Tommy turned to their oldest daughter, "Kira, what are you going to do now?"

"Go back to what I was doing after graduation. I'm going to try to make my music, while Conner continues to work on his soccer camps."

"Uncle Tommy, I want to up my training. You never know when I might need it." Emily winked.

Tommy nodded his head at his niece and everyone started to say goodbye to each other.

"Don't forget Thanksgiving is at Tommy's this year everyone." Jason shouted above the noise.

Everyone left for their own lives after that, promising to see each other at Thanksgiving.

Disclaimer: This is the end of Finding Family. I have had a great time writing this story and hope everyone who reads it enjoys it as well. Look for FINDING FAMILY –THANKSGIVING one shot. Please Review.


End file.
